gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Karen Traviss
Karen Traviss is a science fiction author and full-time novelist from Wiltshire, England. Originally from the Portsmouth area, Traviss worked as both a journalist and defense correspondent before turning her attention to writing fiction. She also served in both the Territorial Army and the Royal Naval Auxiliary Service. Traviss is a graduate of the Clarion Science Fiction and Fantasy workshop. Her first published novel, City of Pearl (2004), introduced readers to a continuing series of futuristic tales regarding a clash of alien civilizations. Sequels to City of Pearl include Crossing the Line (2004), The World Before (2005), Matriarch (2006), Ally (2007), and Judge (2008). In addition to creating her own fictional universe, Traviss has written three bestselling Star Wars novels: Star Wars Republic Commando: Hard Contact (2004), Star Wars Republic Commando: Triple Zero (2006) and Star Wars Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines. Star Wars Republic Commando: True Colors is the third volume in the Republic Commando Series and was then followed by Star Wars Republic Commando: Order 66 on September 16, 2008. She is also one of the three authors to be retained by Lucasfilm and Del Rey to pen three of the nine novels in the Legacy of the Force series (alternating with authors Aaron Allston and Troy Denning): Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines (2006), Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice (2007) and Legacy of the Force: Revelation (2008). Her work within the Star Wars universe has frequently centered on Mandalorians and their culture. Additionally, her Republic Commando novels have explored themes of identity with regards to clone troopers, their Mandalorian heritage, and their interaction with Jedi leadership. Traviss wrote her first Gears of War novel in 2008, inspired after she watched a trailer for the game.http://www.gearheadsofwar.com Since then she has released four further books, was credited as lead writer on Gears of War 3, and wrote the comic series from Issue #15 until the final Issue #24. Bibliography Gears of War *''Gears of War: Aspho Fields'' (2008) *''Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant'' (2009) *''Gears of War: Anvil Gate'' (2010) *''Gears of War: Comic Series'' (2010 - 2012) *''Gears of War: Coalition's End'' (2011) *''Gears of War 3'' (2011) *''Gears of War: The Slab'' (2012) Halo Novels *''Halo: Glasslands'' (2011) *''Halo: The Thursday War'' (2012) *''Halo: Mortal Dictata'' (2014) Halo Short Stories *''Human Weakness'' (part of Halo Evolutions, 2009) Wess'Har Series Novels *''City of Pearl'' (2004) *''Crossing the Line'' (2004) *''The World Before'' (2005) *''Matriarch'' (2006) *''Ally'' (2007) *''Judge'' (2008) Star Wars Novels *''Star Wars Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' (2004) *''Star Wars Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' (2006) *''Star Wars Republic Commando: True Colors'' (2007) *''Star Wars Republic Commando: Order 66'' (2008) *''Star Wars Imperial Commando: 501st'' (2009) *''Star Wars: Legacy of the Force - Bloodlines'' (2006) *''Star Wars: Legacy of the Force - Sacrifice'' (2007) *''Star Wars: Legacy of the Force - Revelation'' (2008) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) *''Star Wars: Clone Wars - No Prisoners'' (2009) Star Wars Short stories *''Omega Squad: Targets'', in Star Wars Insider 81 (Reprinted in Star Wars Republic Commando: Triple Zero) *''In His Image'', in Vader: The Ultimate Guide (reprinted in paperback edition of Star Wars: Legacy of the Force - Betrayal) *''A Two-Edged Sword'', sequel to In His Image, in Star Wars Insider 85 (reprinted in paperback edition of Star Wars: Legacy of the Force - Betrayal) *''Odds'' in Star Wars Insider 87 (Reprinted in Star Wars Republic Commando: True Colors) *''A Practical Man|Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' e-novella (2006) (Reprinted in paperback edition of Star Wars: Legacy of the Force - Sacrifice) Short stories *''Strings'', in Realms of Fantasy July 2002 *''A Slice at a Time'', in Asimov's Science Fiction July 2002 *''Suitable for the Orient'', in Asimov's Science Fiction February 2003 *''Return Stores'', in Realms of Fantasy February 2003 *''The Man Who Did Nothing'', in Realms of Fantasy June 2003 *''Does He Take Blood?, in Realms of Fantasy August 2003 Essays *''I Gotta Get Me One of Those, in the essay anthology, Navigating the Golden Compass: Religion, Science & Daemonology in Philip Pullman's His Dark Materials (Smart Pop Series, BenBella Books, August 2005) Features *''Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic'' in Star Wars Insider 84 (with co-author Ryan Kaufman) *''The Mandalorians: People and Culture'' in Star Wars Insider 86 *''Sprinting the Marathon'' in Emerald City magazine. Karen explains why she writes spin-off fiction. References * John Hickman. "Implacable Justice: Arguing Politics and Theories of Law via the Encounter with Powerful Alien Species." Extrapolation. (September 2007) 48(2): 302-313. External links *Official Website *Karen Traviss' blog on Starwars.com *[http://www.creativeaudioscape.com/ Omega Squad: Targets fan made audio drama], produced & directed by Dany Pépin. *http://www.gearheadsofwar.com/story/2008/7/27/142823/944 Category:Writers Category:Epic Games employees